


Was It Worth It?

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beyond Death/Humor, Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, Was It Worth It?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling spirits improving gay men’s sex lives everywhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Was It Worth It…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Traveling spirits improving gay men’s sex lives everywhere...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter ~ One

Justin: “Brian, here you are. Are you alright?”

Brian: “You can see me?”

Justin: “Yeah, I can see you. Are you alright?”

Brian: “I don’t even know where the hell we are?”

Justin: “Well, I take it from the headstones that we’re dead.”

Brian: “What the fuck? No way! I was just passed out, you know, with that ultimate orgasm…This can’t be right.”

Justin: “I’m glad it was good for you. Was it worth it?”

Brian just looks at his sweet angel, finally asking, “What are you doing here?

Justin: “Bumped my head…”

Justin: “Now we’ll have eternity together.”

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang mourns their deaths...

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: The Gang mourns their deaths... 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter ~ 2

“Have you figured out what you can and can’t do yet?”

Brian reaches for him but his hands just slip through him into the air “FUCK!”

“Yeah, that's also one more thing we can’t do. At least I haven’t figured it out yet.”

“Let’s go see the gang.”

They stand at the counter watching them; they look so sad…

Emmett; “It’s such a shame for him to die without ever hearing Brian tell him he loved him…”

Lindsay; “I think he knew, don’t you, even if he never said it?”

Brian; “Still the hot topic of conversation, I see…”

Justin; “They were talking about me you asshole… How about him? Do you think he’s hot?”

Brian; “Yeah, okay, yeah he’s hot… and I like that one over there by the jukebox”

Justin; “Hmmm, not bad…”

The gang can’t help but notice that the guy leaning against the jukebox suddenly seems to be oozing sexuality; he just grabbed the blond and pulled him into the bathroom.

Eyes gazing, lips touching, skin caressing, passion building, breathing increasing, erections raging… The tall, dark stranger turns the blond around then lowers his pants. He lubes and sheaths up in seconds flat, impaling him.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin find themselves some place new…

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Porn…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Brian and Justin find themselves some place new… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter ~ Three

Skin glossed, passion exploding, panting, breathing decreasing… The tall dark stranger turns his blond around then pulls up his pants; “That was fucking hot.”

“What do you think of Ben?”

“Been there, done that…”

“I haven’t”

“YOU WANT TO PLAY MIKEY?”

“No way… But I’m dead now. I could do Ben and not worry. Doesn’t Michael have comic book club one night a week?”

“Somehow I feel like I’m cheating on Michael…”

“Oh, for Christ sake… after all the guys you fucked when you were alive and you never felt guilty for cheating on me…”

“I’m sorry, Sunshine, my bad…”

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Fucking Bruckner...

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Porn, Humor…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Ben Fucking Bruckner...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter ~ Four

Ben finished up working out; now riding his bike home he has an urge to have a beer a Woody’s. He sees Brandon sitting at the bar when he enters there’s just something about him that sends flares straight to his dick.

Ben orders a shot of Beam, wondering where that urge came from. Brandon gives Ben a good long look up and down and walks away very slowly, swaying his ass, inviting company.

He follows without thinking, finding himself in one of those famous Brian Kinney situations - fucking up against the hard, cold wall in the back alley.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Careful… You just might find, that you get what you need…

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Porn, Humor…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: You just might find, that you get what you need…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter Five

Ben grins down at Brandon, leaning in, kissing him, saying; “I’m sorry; this shouldn’t have happened. I don’t know what came over me.” Brandon smiles and returns Ben’s kiss before turning him around and returning the favor, ignoring Ben’s objections.

Ben knows he shouldn’t have, but he’s a man and sometimes things just can’t be helped. He can do this, he’ll be fine. Michael won’t notice how nervous he is.

“Okay, I need a second drink or third.” He looks up and sees Michael coming to sit next to him; Brandon’s on the other side.

“This looks like fun…”

“Brian.”

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin give Ted a hand at getting laid...

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Porn, Humor…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin give Ted a hand at getting laid...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter Six

“Hey, isn’t that, that Blake?”

“Brian, don’t call him that Blake. I hated it when my mom called you that Brian. It’s just Blake.”

“Okay, isn’t that just Blake over there?”

“What are you up to?”

“Let’s give Ted and just Blake a push… What do you say, Sunshine?”

Ted grabs Blake and pulls him onto the dance floor, holding him tight, bodies swaying to the rhythm, flesh touching flesh.

Ted blushes then asks, “My place or yours?”

Touching, drooling, moaning, needing, scratching, licking, biting, kissing, penetrating, riding, releasing, quaking, floating, sweating, panting, grinning, spinning, calming, breathing, smiling.

Finally happy.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett attends the Leather Ball...

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Porn, Humor…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52  
Banner: foreverbm 

Chapter Summary: Emmett attends the Leather Ball...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter Seven

Emmett squeals, “It’s the leather ball at Babylon tonight!”

Ted: “Just wear the black outfit. Please don’t wear the pink one.”

Emmett; “Look, I got a matching vest, mask and fluffy pink handcuffs… I sure hope I meet someone.”

Ted; “I’m sure you will… Even if it’s just the Powderpuff Girls.”

Emmett feels someone running a hand down his chest then around the waistband of his pink suede pants. It isn’t long before he’s dragged into the backroom, hooking up with a big bad bald guy who’s totally hot.

“So that’s what you’d have looked like if you grew old…”

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In death ~ Times just an illusion...

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: In death ~ Times just an illusion...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter Eight

“Did you notice the others in the back of Woody’s?”

“Others?”

“In the old part of Woody’s - the part that burnt down back in the early sixties.”

“Before my time.”

“It was an old bar and rooming house; they only rebuilt the bar. Can’t you see them playing poker? It looks like 1955.”

“Wait, isn’t that Vic and the Kemp kid? Do you think they’re a couple?”

“I think we have a lot to learn. You know, I never mentioned before that I didn’t really mind you stalking me, but I never thought you’d follow me all the way…”

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Chapter Summary: Justin is slightly jealous…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was It Worth It?**

Chapter Nine

Justin: “Vic, I’m not jealous. It’s just that they have that in common and scarfing something I’ll never get to experience.”

Vic; “Justin, Rodney and I are both HIV positive and that also something you’ll never be able to experience now that you’re dead.”

Brian comes over and asks; “Vic, Rodney, do you want to go with us to the White Party? It’s going be HOT. Just think about all those men?”

Vic; “God, Brian, you’re just as bad dead as you were alive! Some things never change.”

Justin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “This is my Eternity.”

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blond on Blond…

Title: Was It Worth It …  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Chapter Summary: Blond on Blond…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Was it Worth It?**

Chapter Ten

“There’s Shane…you know, the oncologist?”

“The one that found your cancer?”

“Yeah”

“That’s him, the one we had that bet over?”

“Yeah”

Then Justin notices Brian’s stance change and he follows his line of sight.

“He’s kind of cute…” 

“Yeah, let’s go for it…”

It’s the guy Brian ordered online when his Sunshine was gone…

Blond on blond...

Grinding on the dance floor, looking more like Brian and Justin than strangers, they draw attention from the others. So they disappear into the backroom.

“So beautiful,” Shane whispers to the twink; “I’ve missed you.”

The twink smiles, hopeful for the future… 

_More??? Maybe someday if my muse gets restless..._


End file.
